Catch You on the Rewind
" | image = 265 Catch You on the Rewind - Title Card.png|English Title Card 265 Le Jour le plus Long - Title Card.png|French Title Card | season = 2 | number = 65 | numberseries= 143 | airdate = October 1, 2016 (K2, Italy) December 1, 2016 (Super RTL, Germany) January 12, 2018 (Youtube) | writer = Pierre-Gilles Stehr Xavier Vairé | storyboard = Jean-Louis Champault | previous = "Miss Beach" | next = "Dance of the Vampire"}} " " (French: "Le Jour le plus Long") is the sixty-fifth episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and forty-third episode overall. It was written by Laury Rovelli & Louis Musso and storyboarded by Boris Guilloteau. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Hades *Sharko's Brain *Sharko's Heart *Gorilla *Pink Dolphin *Blue Dolphin *Walrus *Starfish *Child Dolphin *Elephant *Fish in Bowl *Monkey *Child Crab (Photo Only) "After a combination of circumstances, Zig manages to EAT the mermaid! Sharko is devastated, but learns that Hades has a remote device, which means you can revert time! How far must he rewind to bring his beloved back to life?" It's a beautiful day at the beach as Marina sits by the shore reading a magazine, while Sharko is taking a snooze at his lifeguard chair. Just as Sharko wakes up, Zig arrives on cue. As per the usual formula, Zig begins to shove Marina into his open mouth, tail-first, as Sharko dashes to stop this, but this time, things turn out a bit different. The determined shark's dash is hindered by a few roadblocks including a monkey and a squid building a sand castle, a walrus trying to paint at the beach, a baby dolphin who cries loudly after losing his doughnut (which he was going to eat), and two dolphin girls jazzercising to their boom box. When the angry shark does get to Zig and Marina (who, as always, is oblivious to the fact that she is being devoured as only her head sticking out), Sharko is about to give the hyena another big pounding when a beachball nails him right in the face. This is the final nail in the coffin, so to speak, as the unthinkable happens: Zig actually shoves the rest of Marina into his mouth and actually EATS HER, to Sharko's shock and horror, with the only thing left being the mermaid's starfish hair accessory. Later on, as he mourns the loss of his beloved Marina, Sharko happens to spy Hades. The sadistic god is using a special remote, one that can pause, play and rewind time itself. Getting an idea, Sharko swipes the remote from Hades and rewinds time to earlier that day just before Zig tries to eat Marina. He once again tries to stop Marina from becoming mermaid-chow (going right through the obstacles from before), but once again, this ends up backfiring; this time, Sharko's punch, meant for Zig, ends up hitting the beachball right at Marina's head, which ends up shoving her into Zig's stomach. Panicking, he rewinds time again, only for it to fail again as the screaming dolphin's loud wail launches everything into the sky, including Zig who eats Mariana while gliding down on an umbrella. To make a long story short, Sharko ends up going back again and again and again to save Mariana, only for it to fail each time. After a certain number of tries, the remote ends up short circuiting and explodes, destroying it (in other words, Sharko has one last try to save Marina). Overwhelmed by the situation, Sharko achieves a state of Zen balance. This allows him to get through each roadblock without delay and gets to Marina just in time, to his own joy, and everything is back to normal, even Zig being punished. *This is the episode Zig initially managed to eat the mermaid Catch You on the Rewind (1).png Catch You on the Rewind (2).png Catch You on the Rewind (3).png Catch You on the Rewind (4).png Catch You on the Rewind (5).png Catch You on the Rewind (6).png Catch You on the Rewind (7).png Catch You on the Rewind (8).png Catch You on the Rewind (9).png Catch You on the Rewind (10).png Catch You on the Rewind (11).png Catch You on the Rewind (12).png Catch You on the Rewind (13).png Catch You on the Rewind (14).png Catch You on the Rewind (15).png Catch You on the Rewind (16).png Catch You on the Rewind (17).png Catch You on the Rewind (18).png Catch You on the Rewind (19).png Catch You on the Rewind (20).png Catch You on the Rewind (21).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2